


A Goddamn Christmas Miracle

by AustinB



Series: Stucky Wonderland [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there's something to be said for this Christmas cheer, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goddamn Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:  
> https://27dragons.tumblr.com/post/104921807127/everyworldneedslovei-dont-know-how-they-got

“Cmon Buck it’ll be fun,” Steve had said.

The thing was, Bucky remembered enough of what it meant to be James Buchanan Barnes, even if it was in a hazy, dream-like sort of way, to know when Steve was about to cause trouble. Back in Brooklyn people had thought Bucky was the bad influence because of his skirt-chasing reputation, but Steve had an uncanny penchant for getting into shit storms, and it seemed he was still a magnet for it, 70 years and 150lbs later.

Bucky had grumbled half heartedly, but Steve’s smile was so bright he couldn’t make it truly convincing.

“Sure, I think I have some lights in the attic,” Sam said with that familiar warm-yet-slightly-sarcastic look, over the rim of his coffee mug when Steve asked. Sam was one of those decorate on Christmas Eve and leave it up until  New Year’s kind of guys. But Steve had always loved the holidays; the warm glow of all the lights and the cheer made people a little nicer, it seemed. He’d always decorated on December 1st, and was horrified that Sam hadn’t put up a single multi-colored light yet.

Once he’d gotten past the guilt of nearly killing him, Bucky had really taken a shine to Sam, and it wasn’t hard to guess why. So they spent a lot of time hanging around his place. Sam was gracious about the two 90+ year old supersoldiers crashing with him and eating everything in his fridge, and had started stocking up with ridiculous amounts of frozen pizzas and ground beef when he knew they were coming, bless him.

There was just a light dusting of snow on the roof as the two of them clambered around, hooking the lights to the edge of the shingles. 

“You’re such a grinch,” Steve teased.

“Does that make you Cindy Lou Who?” Bucky replied, making Steve laugh that big, head-thrown-back, belly laugh he had. Bucky grinned. Maybe there was something to be said for this Christmas cheer, after all.

As he laughed, Steve’s shoe slipped on the snow on the roof and he landed on his back, nearly rolling off the edge. But Bucky’s reflexes were quick. He grabbed Steve’s arm with his metal hand. Even though he knew he couldn’t really hurt Steve, since when he’d really been trying to hurt him, he hadn’t been able to, seeing the gleaming silver against his best friend’s arm still made him let go instantly.

Steve was sliding down the roof, so he snagged Bucky’s wrist to try to anchor himself, but Bucky was off balance and off-guard enough that it pulled him down as well. He landed directly on top of Steve as they rolled along the roof for a few feet, then fell off and onto the bushes in Sam’s front yard. 

Steve let out a funny squeak.

“Christ, are you alright?” Bucky asked reflexively, though it was no more than a 10 foot drop, and he had it on good authority that Steve had once jumped out of a window of a 52nd floor.

Steve was lying on top of him in the bushes, his face against Bucky’s chest, his shoulders shaking. Once Bucky got over the fact that he could feel Steve’s body, his weight on him from chest to shin, he realized Steve was  _laughing_.

“I’m sorry, Buck!” he said, laughing, and carefully rolled them out of the bushes so they could stand.

Steve started trying to disentangle the string of lights from around them, still chuckling softly, but Bucky wasn’t moving.

Steve had snow in his hair from tumbling along the roof. The warm glow of the lights lit up his smile, and the laughter and affection in his face when he met Bucky’s eyes made his breath catch. 

Bucky couldn’t help himself. He touched Steve’s jawline tentatively, gauging his reaction. When Steve’s smile didn’t falter, and he actually wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky leaned in to touch their lips together.

They stood there for a long time, wrapped up together. They must’ve looked ridiculous, in a tangle of lights standing there next to crushed shubbery, kissing and touching enthusiastically like teenagers. Someone driving by may have honked, but neither of them could be bothered to look up.

Sam stopped in his tracks as he walked past the window. Took a sip of his coffee and murmured “It’s a goddamn Christmas miracle.”


End file.
